1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device of an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an actual application environment, electronic products are probably subjected to the impacts of electrostatic discharges (ESD). Generally, an ESD voltage is far greater than a general power voltage, and the ESD can be roughly divided into a human-body model (HBM), a machine model (MM) and a charge-device model (CDM) according to different voltage degrees generated by the ESD. However, regardless of the ESD model, devices are probably damaged when the ESD is occurred, so that some ESD protection measures have to be configured in a circuit to effectively blocking an ESD current, so as to avoid device damage.